Bee Honest
by braceletnumbersix
Summary: When Barry comes home late one evening he finds himself confronted with an angry Vanessa. Has Barry just made the mistake of his life? Is he about to lose his wife and two children forever? Find out in this heart-wrenching and breath taking story, for nothing will ever bee the same ever again. Are you bee enough? Lets find out...


**Authors note:  
** I'm back after 2 years! I present to you the shittiest of shit posts. The passage below is not to be associated with my true writing style and is just something done for a laugh. Bee Movie is my Passion. Praise the Bee Movie. Caress the Bee Movie.

I also don't own the Bee Movie.

* * *

 **Bee Honest**

Once upon a time, 'twas the night before beemas, not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse.

That would have been the case if Vanessa was in bed like a good human. She couldn't sleep though as she anxiously waited for her Bee-Husband to return home. He had told her that he was going to Adam's house for dinner, but that was 14 hours ago, and Vanessa had not heard anything from him since he had left.

"Ugh! Where could he bee?!" Vanessa huffed, swirling her wine glass full of honey.

A photo album sat upon her lap as she flipped through it. The book contained pictures of her, Barry-Senpai, and their two sons, Freddy, who looked like a normal human, and his twin brother Teddy, who had the body of a bee, human fingers for legs, a human head, and bee-wings and a stinger. Vanessa knew that the child was abnormal, but she loved him no matter what. It saddened her to know that he was bullied at school, the children always called him 'Bee-Body Bitch Face McGee' but Vanessa knew that the bullies weren't exactly wrong. Her child did have a bee-body, and a bitch face, and it didn't help that his middle name was McGee.

Taking a sip of her honey-bee honey Vanessa's thoughts were interrupted when the door slammed open and a certain little bee entered the home.

"Honey! I'm home!" Barry announced in a powerful voice. He flew over to his wife, a smile on his bee-face. He extended his bee-arms for a hug.

Vanessa wasn't having any of that shit though. Standing up she glared at him, hot red lasers beaming from her eyes. Barry had to dodge them, barely avoiding the lasers.

"Hey! What was that for?!" Barry asked, confused and annoyed. He saw Vanessa's glare harden.

"WHERE. HAVE. YOU. _BEE-N_?!" She screeched, she continued speaking beefore Barry could get a word in.

"You have bee-n gone for 14 hours! 14! That's more than 13 you know! Where were you?! You weren't at Adam's at all, were you?! You were with some other human I bet! Well?! Who is she?!" She finally fell silent, and Barry answered her.

"What are you talking about?! Honey-Flower-Baby-Doll-Pie! I would never beetray you! You are the only human for me my Sweet Corn Fritter Pie Pancake!" Barry tried to go in for a hug once more, but at that moment the phone rang. No one answered it, and so it went to the answering machine. A familiar voice was heard on the other end.

It.

Was.

Renee Zellweger.

"Hey Honey-Butt... Thanks for dinner last night. We gotta do it again sometime~~ I especially enjoyed desert~ But seriously you've got to give me your recipe for cereal it. Was. FANTASTIC! Talk to you later Barry-Babe!" She hung up after that, and Barry felt his honey-blood run cold.

"Vanessa! I can expl-" but before he could explain Vanessa screeched, jumping up into the air as a blinding white light surrounded her. She sprouted wings and horns and screeched once more. She spat fire from her mouth, the flames hitting Barry and disintegrating him immediately. She flew deeper into her house, grabbing her human-looking son Freddy, who was sleeping peacefully. She looked down at him as tears streamed down her face.

"Never again... Will a Bee hurt us... My son... You will never interact with bees... For I will tell you that you are deathly allergic to them... My son... You are no longer Freddy B. Beenson... But Freddy, B. Benson..."

Calming, Vanessa took her son and flew off, setting out to find a new home for her and her ONLY son.

 _ **END**_

* * *

Please rate and review. 10/10 would read again am I right?


End file.
